


Yin & Yang

by kaiface



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alcohol, Cigarettes, Gen, M/M, Philosophy, The Usual Koumyou Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiface/pseuds/kaiface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silence is nice if you have someone to enjoy it with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yin & Yang

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post from my FanFiction.Net account.

_"I wondered why the moon would suddenly hide itself. I see it was your doing, Ukoku."_

_"That's a mean accusation."_

He had long since found that he enjoyed the quiet nights that blanketed the temple. It was nights like this one - when the seething darkness was penetrated by the brilliant light of a full moon and the crickets chirped harmoniously in the tall grasses – that made a bottle of sake and a full pipe so enjoyable.

Koumyou had never prided himself on being a social creature, and was usually content in his solitude, with only the concerned advice of Kouryou around to infiltrate his thoughts. It was always the same, before the boy went to bed, "Have a care for your health. Go easy on the alcohol." He knew the boy meant well, but he simply wasn't old enough to enjoy such things yet. Even so, Koumyou sometimes wished that he was; after all, it would be nice to share an evening with someone once in a while.

A soft breeze fluttered through the pile of leaves a few feet away and Koumyou brushed his bangs back from his face, looking up with little concern as a rather large cloud moved across the moon, blocking out it's brilliant silver light. The crickets slowed to a hum, then quieted completely, and Koumyou couldn't help the gentle chuckle that worked it's way from his throat.

"I should have guessed it was you; every time the crickets stop chirping, it seems to be you're the one responsible," he addressed the night, before taking a slow puff from his kiseru, a lazy smile dragging it's way across his face. A shuffle sounded to his left, slow dragging footsteps of straw sandals on a dirt path, and the offender stepped into view.

"I suppose I should be offended," he offered in response, moving to take the seat beside the blond, the untouched bottle of sake between them. "But I apologize; I know how you enjoy the sound."

Koumyou waved a hand dismissively, smile still in place as he leaned back on his elbows, looking up as the cloud slowly crept across the sky, slowly uncovering the moon. "The silence can be enjoyable as well, sometimes, but only if there's someone to enjoy it with."

"Lucky I showed up then, hm?" The dark-haired man gave a short, toneless hum as he poured a shallow cup of sake and sipped at it, gaze turned skyward also. They sat in silence like that for a long time, the crickets still resting from their long chorus, the moon slowly bathing them in it's light after a long struggle with the stubborn cloud that fought to cover it.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Koumyou said suddenly, expression unchanged as he accepted the again-full cup of sake and sipped at it graciously. Ukoku responded with a quiet derisive snort, hair falling into his face as he shook his head.

"It's the same every time, isn't it? You never change," he chided gently, but Koumyou merely smiled, passing back the empty cup and watching as Ukoku filled it again and sipped from it.

"At least I'm consistent," the blond joked, and Ukoku hummed again, glancing side-ways at his companion.

"Unlike me, you mean," he added, and Koumyou shrugged, lifting a hand to brush back his bangs with a sigh. "And yet you always seem to know when I'll be arriving. How is that?"

He waited patiently for an answer for a minute or two, turning with a frown when he didn't receive one, to find Koumyou had fallen asleep on the wooden flooring, braid laid out beneath him and hands resting, folded, on his chest. Ukoku huffed a quiet sigh before setting aside the bottle and cup. With a delicacy not many could manage, he pulled the unlit kiseru from Koumyou's folded fingers and tapped the cap empty into the dirt before setting it aside as well. He turned his gaze back to the sleeping priest and paused for a moment to catch his breath, ashamed at himself for being taken aback by the beauty of his companion.

"The 'darkness of night' and the 'moon', huh?" he muttered, shifting to carefully lean over the other, watching as he cast a shadow across the other Sanzo's face. "It just means we'll forever be opposing forces."

It was silent for a moment, save for their breathing, and he leaned closer to the other, bangs brushing gently across Koumyou's forehead as he drew closer, pausing just as their lips were a few inches apart. He stayed like that for a drawn out moment, until,

"Do you think a kiss will wake me? Or are you breathing your sake-breath on me for another reason?" Koumyou's lips barely moved as his spoke, expression unchanged from just a moment before, and Ukoku stifled a laugh.

"As if yours is much better," he mumbled in retort, but stayed still, gaze locking on Koumyou's as the blond opened his eyes. The brunette froze for a moment, staring, and Koumyou's mouth quirked slightly, amused.

"Well?" His tone was expectant as he stared, patiently, at the man hovering over him. Ukoku stared for a moment longer before huffing with dissatisfaction and moving away, stretching as he moved quickly back into his sitting position. Koumyou chuckled in amusement and sat up slowly, arching his back like a cat before settling his elbows on his knees.

"Perhaps you should be going to bed soon," Ukoku commented off-handedly, lighting a cigarette and keeping his gaze fixated on the moon. "Lest little Kouryou have your head for staying up late."

Koumyou chuckled at this and reached nimbly across Ukoku for his pipe. He pulled a small package from his sleeve and packed a bit of the tobacco into the end before striking a match. He let the sulfur fizzle and burn for a moment before holding the flame to the smoke and puffing for a moment, shaking the flame out with a satisfied hum as the tobacco began to glow red.

"I suppose you'll be disappearing for another few months, then?" his tone was just short of nonchalant, mouth turned downward into a small frown. Ukoku glanced toward him at this, but said nothing, flicking his half-finished cigarette into the dirt and standing with a small stretch. He took a step, then paused and turned back, reaching for his box of matches sitting beside the blond. Koumyou caught his wrist firmly and their gazes met for a moment.

"The night and the moon aren't opposing forces, you know - they're very much like yin and yang; push and pull. The moon lights up the night, just as the night gives the earth a reprieve from the harsh light of the sun, and gives the moon purpose; if it were not for one, the other would be meaningless."

Ukoku stared at Koumyou, who spoke without breaking his gaze, then held it even longer through the silence. When it became clear that the other had nothing to say, Koumyou released him, watching as Ukoku shrank back mechanically, hand empty. The light glinted off of his glasses, making it impossible to see his eyes, and Koumyou sighed.

"Still too young to understand, I see," he mused softly as Ukoku turned away again, moving stiffly away from the seated man. Koumyou watched his retreating back, staring down the dirt path even after the other was no longer visible in the darkness. "Someday, it will become clear to you."

_"If you're the moon, and I'm the night..._

_I wonder which one gets swallowed up."_


End file.
